


Amber Skys

by starryBeep



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half life but the ai are self aware, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Starts off a bit strong? sorry i just really wanted 2 write that scene, dont know the relationships yet!!, hlvrai au, maybe angst at some point?, sky AU baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryBeep/pseuds/starryBeep
Summary: // This is an Sky AU for HLVRAIWhat happens when your travel group consists of one tired man, Two feral old men, some cryptic dude and a nervous moth? Too much.Gordon just wants to do candle runs and buy a really cool mask, but sometimes, He has to come save his chaotic team mates from danger and make sure they wont die ( or at least not die before Eden ).
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon fucking hates this.  
He’s struggling to keep his grip on Tommy’s hand, booking it towards a cliff as a Krill screeches behind them.

“Mr-Mr.Freeman-”

Tommy cuts off as Gordon Jumps, sending the two flying through the miles into the air. The more experienced partner isn’t paying attention to Tommy's worried remarks or the shrill screaming of the Krill. His brain is just telling him to get Tommy to safety, away from the wasteland and maybe into the prairie- yeah, yeah the prarie is a safe place. The two make...a not so graceful land onto a platform, Gordon not even giving Tommy a moment to breathe before sprinting towards the gate. His leg hurts but that doesn’t matter, he needs to get Tommy somewhere safe.

The two tumble into the gate, watching the world become a sickening bright color before fading away...into a more calm scene. A small island with 5 portals along the side, one section of the island having a small stone area for people to store their things...they made it home.

Gordon quickly lets go of Tommy's hand, collapsing to the floor and gasping. They just out ran a krill. His heart is pounding, his head screaming that Tommy could’ve died. He doesn’t hear Tommy’s apologies for appearing out of nowhere and doesn't notice Dr.Coomer n’ Bubby appearing from the vaults portal.

“Im-Im so sorry Mr.Freeman- I didn’t know you were in the-the wasteland-”

Tommy kind of struggles to get his words out, holding his drum near his chest so that he could nervously tap on it, the soft sound filling the air. It really does take gordon a moment to calm down, standing up with a slight sway before fixing his cape.

“Hello Gordon! Hello Tommy!”

Dr.Coomer chimes, wandering over to the small group, dragging bubby along as the taller male. Gordon rubs his face before running his hands through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Yeah, hey Dr.Coomer- Tommy it’s fine, you should’ve just warned me-”

Gordon jumps as a firework shoots past him, quickly glaring over at Bubby who held the staff with a grin. The orange fellow opens his mouth for a moment before quickly shutting it, listening to Tommy play a soft beat on the drum as the others talk. It’s mainly just Dr.Coomer slightly scolding Bubby for the firework before the two go back to holding hands, starting to walk towards the prairie's portal.   
“Hey uh- Mr.Freeman? Could we..join them in the prairie?”

God, Gordon doesn’t know why Tommy sees him as a mentor. Yeah, He was more experienced in the lands but that doesn’t really mean anything since Eden exists. Tommy stares as Bubby and Dr.Coomer get closer to the portal before looking back at Gordon, almost giving him puppy dog eyes behind the mask which made him smaller. The taller male groans a bit, mumbling a small ‘fine.’. Tommy almost lets out an excited cheer, grabbing gordons hand before dragging him over to the older men.

“Dr-Dr.Coomer! Wait up!”

He chimes out happily, walking up to the other before offering his hand. Dr.Coomer takes Tommy’s hand with a smile, looking over at Gordon.

“Hello gor-”

Dr.Coomers voice cuts out as the group enters the portal, the land around them growing white before fading back into another calm scene. It was almost like the group was in the sky, clouds covering the group as small little hills peaked out. Each hill had a small building on it with a bell on top, something moths would need to complete to unlock something beautiful.

Gordon sighed a bit, using his free hand to rub his eyes under the mask, allowing the group to drag him to the first section's edge before jumping into the cloud ground. As the group hit the air, Gordon felt all his energy return to him, now ready to deal with the group's shit again.

The eldest Member leads the group to one of the hills, bringing them to the small cave under it before letting go of their hands. Tommy is quick to sit criss cross on the floor, removing his drum from his back before starting to play a beat. Bubby takes a moment to set all the candles in the room on fire, cackling a bit at the sight. Gordon sighs a bit before sitting next to tommy, wrapping himself in his cape...this was nic-

“Originally called Cloudy Day, it was changed to Day, Plains of Day, Daylight Prairie, and along with all other Realms, was shortened to Prairie-”

Dr.Coomer started to info dump about the current land they were in. Usually, Gordon would ignore this but..Today he listened, watching the older male excitedly talk.

“Prairie is split up into four sub-levels connected to each other. A stone shrine with no flame indicates a Spirit you have not yet found in the previous Realm. Currently, some Seasonal Spirits still appear in these areas, so just because you have a blank stone shrine does not necessarily mean there is a Spirit yet to find.-”

This is fine.  
Gordon and Tommy didn't die in the waste land.   
Dr.Coomer was still excited about the lands around them.  
Bubby was still...chaotic as ever.

This felt right.


	2. Eden is no place for Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy isn't a child and he was going to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Beep here with a small warning  
> If you know how Eden works in sky, you should know but if you don't!   
> TW: there is a scene where Tommy basically has to off himself ( but he goes come back!! It's interesting )   
> It'll be marked off between XX's

Tommy isn’t a child.  
Yes, He did enjoy using the chibi mask but he just liked that it made him run faster! It does make him small but...He isn’t a child, yet the entire team almost treated him like one! Everytime he went out to the wasteland, He’d have someone not far behind him or the one time he was trying to candle run on his own and Gordon ended up helping him? Yeah , help is nice but..It felt like everyone was almost babying him. Tommy wanted to prove he wasn’t a child just because he didn’t have as much flight, prove that he’s just as smart and old as the others!

The Yellow fellow looked up at the portal gate, staring at the red swirls and locking in front of it. The portal was to Eden, the most dangerous area in the island, and one of the areas the party would NEVER let him enter. Tommy stared at the lock for a moment before placing his hands on it, watching his yellow cape glow for a moment before hearing a soft ‘click!’ and watching the lock fall.  
He’d go through Eden and bring something back, prove to the group that he was strong! That he can handle himself!..So he took a big inhale, fixing his mask before walking into the portal, watching the world around him twist, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t feel sick.

Tommy almost fell over the moment he stepped into Eden, the wind forcing its way under his mask and cape. He takes a moment to secure his drum under the cape before grabbing its yellow edges and holding it close to himself. The small boy stumbles up the path, standing besides a rocky shield before watching a stream of tumbling boulders pass in front of him- god, that's scary..  
It takes Tommy a while to get up the hill, stumbling into the cave with a nervous sound. This area was a lot but...no-no he couldn’t back out, he needed to prove himself to the team. He lets out a soft huff, fixing his cape a bit more and twisting the ends as he starts to make his way through the cave.

He...He really wasn’t ready for the other side, letting out a nervous yelp when he saw the next area. It was like the hill from earlier except it had a lot of tubes sticking out, creating a small spiral up into the hill. Tommy started to make his way towards the start of the tubes, Quickly skipping any red stones that would drain his light before hopping and pulling himself up the steps. Tommy wasn’t very focused on the world around him, not noticing the krill slowly approaching or how its blue light was growing closer to him. The boy pulls himself up another set of stairs before freezing, flinching at the krills scream that echoed around the place-

Tommy stared at the ground for a moment, frozen in fear as he was bathed in the red light, listening to the krills low growls. He needed to move, needed to get somewhere that the krill couldn’t see him. Just as the Krill swings in to grab the boy, He rolls out of the way, scrambling to get up and dashing towards an open tube. The Krill raced behind Tommy, shrieking behind him as the two raced against each other. The yellow boy almost falls into the tube, collapsing once he gets in. He pulls himself deep into the area, covering himself under his cape, shaking like a little leaf.

The Krill waited , circling along the tube for minutes before swishing away, leaving Tommy alone. His mind was scrambling, screaming to go home. It would be faster to leave, just jump off the tube and fly down to the home portal, return to the group and maybe help Gordon in his candle run- but no. He got this far without anyone's help! He..He can finish this. He takes a moment to stand up, inhaling shaky breaths before tip-toeing to the tube's entrance, checking around to make sure the Krill was gone before starting his way back up the path.

“You- You got this..”

Tommy mumbles to himself, holding his cape close as he continues up the path and tubes. When noticing that there was...More Krills were circling the hill, each crossing paths before moving along. God damn it. He almost groans now, watching the Krills for some kind of pattern before making his way up the trail again. This time he’s a lot more careful, hiding behind larger objects once the Krills get close, wishing for them to leave before sneaking past. 

Once reaching the next cave, Tommy happily taps on his drum for a moment, enjoying the soft echoing noise before huh- There's...a light? Once stepping deeper into the cave, Tommy almost jumps back as his feet hit water- what? He takes a moment to light a candle, looking around the area a bit better. The ground is covered in water, small stepping stones along the walls. The yellow buddy takes a moment to hop from stone to stone, smiling a bit as this..calmer area!! He does reach the light after a few hops, noticing it was a winged child.

Tommy smiles a bit at the warmth from the winged, enjoying it for a moment before reaching his hand out to them. He watches as they slowly fade away, a small orb of light hitting his chest and causing his cape to glow. Winged children always made Tommy feel sad since Dr.Coomer had explained the reason these children appear. Supposedly they were other people who lost their bodies, floating around to give their wing power to those with bodies...Tommy thanks the spot where the child once was before making his way down the cave, collecting two more children.

The boy then reached the end of the cave, smiling a bit. He’s got this, one last area and then the group will see how strong he is! Tommy started to make his way towards the exit before noticing a small sign, quickly bouncing over to check it.

“You-you have crossed no point of-of return?”

He read aloud to himself, almost confused for a moment. What? No, he could return at any time! The cape would allow him to leave! Tommy shakes off the message, walking through the exit with a small smile. He’s got this!!

The rocky wind from earlier returns now, Tommy watching as rocks tumble down the next area. His eyes quickly scan this new area as he holds his cape close, noticing small rock points to hide behind with little lanterns. He steps out against the wind, trying to get a better look of the land and locate some type of path before- holy fuck-

Tommy almost screams when he notices the grey bodies of other sky children. All dead.  
He stumbles back, pressing himself up against a rock as the storm brushes past him. What the fuck, what the fuck. He-he didn’t know- oh god He was going to die here. Tommy reaches into his cape, feeling around before grabbing an orb- something that was used in emergencies, allowing him to teleport home. The boy hugged it close, begging it to take him home but...nothing happened. A small cry escaped his mouth, his body collapsing under itself, hands grabbing at his hair as he curled up against the rock. 

Tommy’s brain is screaming at him, telling him he was stupid to come here, that he was going to die alone here and never see the group again. Never listen to Dr.Coomer info dump again, Never help Bubby prank Gordon, Never explore the forest with Benry, and Never candle run with Gordon again. Tears start to slip out, small hiccups causing him to shake. He takes a moment to wipe away tears from underneath his mask before wh- 

Gordon?

Tommy takes a moment to rub his eyes before focusing on the Orange figure ahead of him..oh my god it is gordon- He almost cries out in relief when he realizes this. Gordon could help him, Gordon always knows what to do!

“Gor-”

The boy quickly shuts up when he realizes what his friend is doing, feeling like he was going to throw up at the sight.

XX 

Gordon is standing behind another rock shield near one of the greyed out bodies. He takes a moment to place his hands near his chest before slowly bringing them away, holding a piece of his flight. He then places it on the figure, the grey color being a bit lighter but- but that was gordons FLIGHT. From what Tommy knows, Flight is what keeps them alive- oh my god- Was- Was this killing Gordon?

The orange figure turns around when hearing Tommy, almost flinching in surprise.

“Tommy?!”

The other takes a moment to wait for the rock storm to lighten up before dashing over to him, quickly grabbing him. Tommy steps back a bit at the movement-

“Gordon, I-I don't know what-”

“Why are you here?! Tommy we- You’re not supposed to be here!”

Gordon cuts off Tommy the moment he speaks, the smaller member looking at the ground a bit..Gordon seems real angry huh? The other takes a moment to look around, checking the back of Tommy’s cape before sighing.

“Tommy, I need you to listen to me.”

The yellow figure looks up at the taller male, noticing just..how scared Gordon looked.

“There's only one way to escape Eden and..It’s not very fun. I’m going to help you but I need you to stick close, okay?”

Tommy quickly nods, grabbing at Gordons hand the moment the higher up mentions help.  
The two wait for the storm to calm down for a brief moment before dashing behind another shield, Tommy lighting up a lantern while Gordon gives his flight to the bodies. The two stay in this type of pattern for a bit but as it goes on, Gordon starts to slow down a bit. When checking his cape to see if he just needs to recharge, Tommy realizes that Gordon was dying.

Giving his flight away was really killing him.

“Gor-Gordon- why are you-”

“It's the only way.”

Tommy trips over himself a bit as Gordon replies, Still leading the other behind him. Once they reach the next safe spot, closer to the top of the area, Gordon turns around to look at Tommy.

“Tommy, buddy. I need you to do something for me-”

The other starts to nod a bit, just wanting to go home.

“Your flight- you gotta give it to them. It belongs to them.”

The smaller boy freezes up, Staring at Gordon for a moment before glancing down at the body..It really does belong to them. Tommy takes a deep breath before mimicking what he saw Gordon do earlier, focusing the flight into his hands before giving it to the body. It hurt, it felt like he was being stabbed as he removed a small bit of his life source and gave it to this stone like person.

Gordon softly rubs his back for a moment before leading him to the next one, Tommy repeating this action alongside him until they both stood there with one flight left. They both stared at the last two statues for a moment, Gordon worried about Tommy, knowing the boy didn’t know what was coming next. They both let go of each other to walk to the finale statues-

“It's okay to be okay Tommy.”

Gordon shouted over to the other over the storm, removing his last flight and pressing it into the stone. Tommy nodded slowly before removing his last flight and pressing it into the stone before-ah-whatthefuck-

Tommy watched as his light started to fade out, cape disappearing before a searing pain flashed through his body. He screamed out in pain, stumbling forwards a bit, trying to find Gordon. It hurt- It hurt so badly- He was dying. Tommy was dying and He couldn’t find gordon. He watched as everything around him got darker, stumbling a bit more before fully collapsing, Turning into a stone statue.

XX

Tommy woke up to Gordon softly shaking him, Letting out a small whine of pain as he sat up.

He honestly felt like shit.

He looked over to Gordon before holy shit- what-  
Tommy could see the boy's silhouette but he was completely black, like the void- what-. When looking down at himself, He noticed that he...looked like the void too.

“Gordon wha-what's going on?”

Tommy questioned as they both stood up, accepting Gordons hand hold before slowly being tugged by the other. Gordon stayed silent for a bit, Both of them walking through a star speckled void before finding two winged children. The orange partner started to walk towards them , stopping when Tommy let go of his hand and just stopped walking.

“Gordon, What's going on.”

He asked again, crossing his arms a bit and just...standing there. Gordon looked around for a moment, trying to avoid Tommy's eyes before letting out a sigh, rubbing his neck. He..didn't want to really explain it but if it'd make Tommy hurry up, he should...and Tommy deserves an explanation-

"So we uh- Died back there, right? Well the universe kinda said ' hey! Because you guys did good and returned the flight back to those who died, you can be reborn! '. Once we hit these-"

Gordon motions to the two winged children in front of them with his hand for a second before glancing back over to Tommy.

"-we'll be back home.. but we'll only have one flight, so we need to recollect them."

Tommy..Was kinda stunned.  
So the group would go through Eden just to do a good deed? They'd allow the world to kill them just to be reborn and repeat it? That- that didn't sound right but...Gordon seemed to be telling the truth...Tommy grabbed Gordon's hand again with a small nod of understanding, the two moving closer to the glowing figures.

They both stood there for a moment, soaking in the warmth from the others before reaching out and allowing their hands to graze them.   
Tommy let out a small shocked noise once as his temperature went from freezing to warm in a flash, watching the world around him melt away into white before slowly returning to normal.

They were back home.

Tommy's body felt horrible. Aching all over from the death and rebirth thing, causing the boy to curl up around himself. He let out a small whine before flinching as a hand started to rub his back, looking up to see Gordon. God he...God it was all coming to hit him now-

He fucking DIED , went to the most dangerous area, watched him and Gordon die, then got reborn?? His brain starts to get a little loud, overwhelmed by all the information that he's learned and things that he's feeling. Gordon continues to rub his back, shifting around so Tommy could rest against him.

Gordon then removes Tommy's drum from him, setting the instrument between his legs so he could tap a small tune with his free hand, hoping it would help calm the smaller one down. It takes a moment to Tommy's shaking to calm down, quick breaths soon turning into slow, tired ones. Tommy had fallen asleep.

When noticing this, Gordon sighs and stops playing the drum, now staring up at the sky, his mind now replaying over what happened. Tommy had gotten to Eden without anyone noticing, made it all the way to the last section before Gordon caught him. Tommy had Finally gone to the one place the entire group tried to keep him out of. A flash of anger goes through him, Upset that Tommy would do that- but he calms himself down...Tommy must've had a good reason, right? He'd have to ask when he wakes up..

Gordon looks over to the valleys portal, watching A few new people appear. Ah. Dr.coomer, Bubby and Benry are home-   
The group laughs for a moment before noticing Gordon and Tommy, waving at the orange one before starting to walk over.

"Hello Gordon! You missed a very fun race in the-"

"Hey uh...Feetman..what's up with Tommy?"

Benry slightly cut off Dr.Coomer, pointing at the resting boy. The group fell silent as Gordon froze up, all noticing the one thing. Tommy's flight was back to one. Everyone was silent, Staring at Gordon for an answer that they weren't going to get at the moment.

"Gordon, What the fuck."


	3. Gordon finally gets a nap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finally gets to take a nap.  
> Somehow, Chaos still happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bbbbb im,,,sorry i've been taking so long to update,,,my chapters might get smaller just because!!! semi long things like these take me awhile,,,anyways i love u guys <3

“Come on Gordon- just- just a few more candles..”

Gordon mumbled under his breath, wrapping his cape tighter around him as he pressed himself against a wall. His eyes flicker to the ground, watching it go from sand to a bright blue before turning back to sand, signaling that the krill had left the section he was in.  
The orange fellow let out a small groan as he moved himself from the wall, starting to move across the wastelands with a small frown, eyes flickering for signs of the last few candles.

Gordon woke up at an ungodly time this morning just to do this candle run, sneaking away from the sky team and starting just before sunrise. Did he regret this? Oh very much. His entire body ached as he moved, still hurting from wrestling Dr.Coomer in the Vaults...Why did he do it? Don't know really, Just bored and Dr.Coomer is always down for a good fight.  
But now he was regretting his decisions in life, taking a moment to jump up and flap into the air, scanning the area before huh-

There's a small cave?

He lets out a small confused sound, flapping up higher into the air before drifting down towards the cave. It takes a bit but Gordon finally lands, smoothing down their cape before pulling out a candle and carefully entering. His eyes carefully scan everything and...there's no danger..

“Okay Gordon can have a nap.”

He kinda speaks to himself in a silly way, setting down his gear in a corner before just curling up on the ground. Gordon removes his mask and then balls up, using his cape as a blanket as he automatically passes out. This dude is tired...but sadly-  
Gordon doesn’t notice the blue light slowly entering the cave, turning a bright red once it skims over his frame.

-

"Now Tommy, If we want to catch the sunrise, we should be at the new island! The wasteland is not a place for sunrises!"

Dr.Coomer suggested as Tommy pulled him into the wasteland, holding the smaller males hand as they moved. Tommy quickly glanced around the entrance of the area, noticing a few other people but not Gordon. The two quickly moved to jump into the storm, carefully working together to stay attached and NOT land face first into the sandy ground.

"Now Tommy, Would you care to explain what's going on here?"

Dr.Coomer requested while they continued to move, Tommy jumping up and flying them both on top of a pillar to get a better view of everything.

"I- oh gosh Dr.Coomer- Gordon he-"

Tommy waves his arms a bit, trying to collect thoughts and words together. He freezes up a bit as a hand is placed on his shoulder, Dr.Coomer giving him a soft look.

"This morning i-i got up and Mr.Freeman was gone? I searched the first three areas and i couldn't find him and-and I didn't want to check the wasteland alone-"

He semi rambled, watching Dr. Coomer's look go from soft to a glance of worry, grabbing Tommys hand and leading the two off the pillar. Using a few boosts, the small crew drifted into the air, both males almost nervously looking around for their lost leader. They did this for awhile.

Tommy and Dr.Coomer checked the pillars, Checked the old season boat, checked the wrecked ship and basically everywhere!  
Dr.Coomer even floated close to a krill (while Tommy hid away) to just make sure the Krill hadn't caught Gordon!

"Dark Dragons, also known as “Krill,” are first discovered by the children in the Golden Wasteland's Upper Swamp. They are large, floating Dark Creatures with multiple legs and one blue glowing eye which searches the landscape for Kids.-"

Tommy listened as Dr.Coomer started his usual ramble, this time being about the krills.  
The two sat on top of a sand dune, taking a small break from their search party but GOD, Tommy's nerves were still through the roof...or sky...or clouds? whatever.

"One is located at The Forgotten Ark guarding the entrance. Lastly, they play a part in Eden. The eye’s light turns red when a Creature of Light, or a Skykid, enters it's blue light and is seen. While the light is red, the Dark Dragon(s) will target and follow whoever triggered it and dive down to attack after a delay of around five seconds."

Dr.Coomer continued happily, using his cape to clean off his firework staff before shooting one into the sky...After a few seconds a loud BOOM was heard, along with some colors!! This caused Tommy to flinch before watching the colors with a small worried look...Would the sound attract any krills to their location?

" The light first turns red, then starts flashing quicker and quicker in red. During this time the player has to hide behind rocks or buildings. However, the Dragon will wait in the area to see if the player reappears after their light has turned blue again. Thus, it is advised to remain hidden for a while to make sure the Dragon has moved on before continuing. Aside from this, the Dark Dragons follow a set route around the area. Therefore, it can be helpful to watch and learn their routes before making a move."

Wait what-  
Tommy takes a moment to process Dr.Coomers info dump before WAIT-

"Dr.Coomer! what did you just say?"

He questions, jumping up and rushing over to the older male. Dr.Coomer laughs a bit-

"well I said, The li-"  
"No-No, about Set routes? Are you sure Krills have a route?"

Dr.Coomer taps his chin for a moment, heavy in thought before nodding.

"Why yes Tommy! Why are you asking?"

The smaller boy started to pull at Dr.Coomers hand, his free hand pointing towards one of the flying Krills.  
It was....A lot smaller than all the other krills and it's also one the group hasn't seen before. It slowly drifts in the air, a lot higher than other Krills too. The reason Tommy pointed it out as throughout their entire journey, the krill didn't have a set route. It just seemed to drift around a bit before disappearing then appearing a few minutes later.

"I-I know it might be a long shot- but-but we have to try Dr.Coomer!! Maybe the Krill has Gordon or something!"

Tommy worriedly said while pulling dr.Coomer to the edge of the pillar, Jumping and sending both men into the air. They stay in one spot for a moment, locating the Krill before slowly drifting towards it.

"Any Idea works Tommy and if things go wrong, I'll just give em a fight! No Krill can win against me! :D"

Dr.Coomer almost shouted the end but quieted a bit when Tommy shot him a glare..

They flied in silence, following the Krill closely, which...it lead into a small cave? Both men shot each other a confused look, Dr.Coomer readying his firework staff as Tommy pulled out a candle to search the area. Why would a Krill come he- holy shit.  
A Blue light floated over the boys before landing on them, blinding them for a second before it-...Didn't turn red?, Instead it turned into a darker blue, the Krill in front of them letting out a low growl.

"Tommy, Look!"

Dr.Coomer called out, pointing to something behind the Krill. It took Tommy a moment to realize that the awkward object was actually someone in a cape curl- oh my god thats Gordon-

Oh god was this Krill keeping Gordon trapped here? oh fuck wait is gordon- no no His cape marks are glowing and he as light, hes not dead but oh god-  
Tommys thoughts are running a mile per hour, snapping out of them and harshly flinching as a loud BOOM Echos throughout the cave.  
Another loud boom is heard as colors blast throughout the air, The Krill letting out a Shrill before shrinking back a bit but still-

Is it trying to protect Gordon-

"God I thought i told you guys to stop shooting th- oh-oh SHIT-"

Gordon shouts as he wakes up, Pushing his feet against the stone floor and pressing his back up against the cave. what the fuck did he just wake up too?  
Gordons eyes flicker everywhere- shit is mask is halfway across the room, Theres a krill in front of him and Dr.Coomer n Tommy are fighting it? oh great, the usual things to wake up too. He covers his eyes as another firework is shot at the beast, Krill sinking back a bit more with another cry-  
wait is that-

"Guys- guys stop-"

Gordon calls out, waving his arms and forcing himself to step between the group. Both boys froze up, giving Gordon a confused and...startled stare..

"hu-wh- Mr.Freeman?"

Tommy tilted his head a bit, watching as Gordon stood between them and the deadly dragon!! The fuck Gordo!  
The cave grows silent, the sky team staring at Gordon and then at the Krill, trying to drag out answers.

"I- guys look-"

Gordon goes up to the krill and raises his hand, its obvious he's shaking as he does so, but the Krill stares at Gordon before rubbing its face against His hand. As the creature does this, its easy to see some...type of fabric hooked onto its neck-

"Gordon is that-"

Dr.Coomer whispers, eyed wided...this is nothing he's ever seen before...  
The three all stare each other before staring back up at the Krill.

On the Krills back was a sky cape, a dark blue color.

The krill continued to happily rub its face against Gordons hand, letting out a soft sound that almost sounded like a purr. Gordon let out a string of nervous laughter as he watched, eyes flickering around and trying to get more clues-  
Either this Krill hurt benry or it WAS benry...And honestly the later made more sense for some reason.

"Be-Benry?"

Tommy softly whispered, causing the Krill to flinch a bit and look up out of Gordons hand.  
So it was benry?

The entire group stared at each other again, all confused yet worried. None of them knew that People of the sky could become krills or how to change them back? This was all new and confusing, the only one seeming to enjoy the moment was the kri- Benry, who was happily rubbing its face against Gordons hand again. Dr.Coomer took a moment to summon a book , flipping through it before mumbling a few words and letting the book disappear again. When Gordon sent him a questioning look, all he got was a confused shrug from the older male. oh gosh.

"Okay gang lets- lets think. Benry is a krill, how do we get them back-"

Tommy chimed out, watching the Krill for a moment before looking back at the group.

"Well Tommy...We know that Krills are dark creatures, which are weak to SkyKids lights! So its possible Benry lost their light and Wasn't able to cover.."  
"-and since they aren't in Eden, they turned into a krill?"

Gordon ended Dr.Coomers sentence, The older fellow nodding a bit with a somber look. oh gosh.  
Okay so Benry lost their light, so- would a new light fix it?

He doesn't really know but is going to try, so Gordon flicked a candle out and slowly raised it to the Creature-  
The Krill let out a loud cry, backing away from Gordon. oh oh shoot..

"Hey-hey...Calm.."

Gordon quietly whispers, reaching forwards to pat the Krills head before slowly inching the Candle forwards. It goes on like this for a bit, Benry crying out from the candle and then Gordon calms them down and repeats, going on until Benry only lets out a soft whine once the candle gets closed to them. At one point, Dr.Coomer and Tommy join in, softly petting the (now shrinking) krill as they hold a candle close to it.

The group watched as the krill shrunk down, limbs disappearing until it was just….a lightless Benry, pieces of darkness growing off them.   
They carefully light Benry back up, Tommy brushing the plants off them as Dr.Coomer and Gordon help them replenish their light and flight energy. Once Benry was back in all their glory, they just...collapsed into Gordons arms. No silly (or rude) jokes, no ‘huh’...just a quiet sob escaping them...   
Gordon held Benry tightly.

The other two men slowly walk over and wrap the others in a hug.

Just a quiet group hug as Benry cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feed me kudos and / or comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!  
> uh, leave comments if u want (they help motivate me!!) and maybe leave Ideas of what you wanna see the gang do?  
> also scream at me on tumblr ( @starrybeep )


End file.
